forevernightrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Annia Idora
Appearance A true child of the wood, her blood is pure and it shows in every feature of her face. She has a small nose and a pointed chin, her eyes are large and an ethereal shade of blue. They draw the eyes and are the center point of her face. Deep sapphire blue eyes that see far more than most do. That can see through time and space into the webs that make up the future and the past. She has a tall, thin, willowy frame and moves with the grace of someone who has walked silently through the forests her entire life. She has no markings or piercings, believing that she is how the Mother of all things intended her to be and that beauty of creation needs no adornments. As such she is typically seen wearing simple clothes except for when the occasion calls for finery. Her willows weeds are well worn and in need of replacing. The black spider silk shot with silver threads that she wove herself. She wears her jewels and her hourglass pendant but looks on these as tools rather than adornments. Her hair she wears long and its color is like that of a sword freshly forged.She rarely takes the time to style it as any style she chose to wear would not last long without the aid of craft as her hair is so fine and silky that it simply slips free of any style. She will however sometimes tie it back or braid it in an effort to keep it out of her way and out of her work. Her voice is a light musical one, though when she is deep in the abyss it can sound like the echoes of endless caverns that no human foot has touched in a thousand years. She wears her fingernails long as most black widows do to hide the snake tooth that has its own deadly poison and marks her for what she is. Though she doesn't tint them to hide it any further than her nails would otherwise. She carries also within easy reach at all times two knives, one a ceremonial athame used to aid in craft and certain ceremonies. The other a traditional Dea Al Mon knife which she has been training with since she was a child. Personality Stubborn and pig headed are just a couple of words that have been used in regards to Ariana's disposition though they are not the only ones. She will carry through on any mission, on any task until either she completes it or dies. If something breaks that she needs she will go and find another one until the task is done. She hates to leave things half finished and as such has a very methodical way of doing things. Contrary though to that side of her nature she's not a very neat person, her things more often than not being left scattered over the floors than being placed into neat piles. She's a very busy woman and sometimes amongst all the other things she has to do she often forgets about the day to day chores that need to be done and as such she has more than once come to dressing in the morning and found out she's out of clean socks. She is most at home at the alter, performing the day to day ceremonies of the blood, her faith is paramount in her life and she tries her best to live by the blood laws that Mother Night set out for them every day of her life. Despite this fact though she can be quite savage when she needs to be. She was brought up by the hourglass coven and so knows the in's and out's of many poisons and she was trained in the Dea Al Mon fighting arts and is quite handy with a knife as a result. Annia is not someone you want to have as an enemy. She fights hard and she fight deadly. anyone who wrongs her will not long live to tell the tale and what hours they have left will likely not be pleasant ones. History Annia was raised by the black widow coven, she was found on a dark summer's night on the doorstep to the alter in the depths of the Dea Al Mon forest. She was lucky that the Priestess who served there (Mallory) heard her cries and found her quickly as there are many dangers in the forest at night. She was found wrapped lovingly in a warm blanket, in a basket that looked to be hand woven. A small note was found with her and a box that Mallory took into her care. The note read "My name is Annia Idora. Please care for me." Annia has had no clue as to her parentage since the day she was brought to be with the coven. Though it seamed fortunate that that was where they had chosen to leave her as Mallory raised her as her own it came obvious to her that the foundling child Annia was a naturally black widow. So she trained the girl in her craft and her faith. Hoping that one day Annia would be able to take over the responsibilities of the Alter when Mallory became to old to care for the place herself any longer. The girl Annia grew quickly and she was full of life. She often exasperated Mallory with her antics, often she would bring home wounded wildlife from the forest hoping that Mallory could heal them. It didn't matter how many times she told the girl she was no healer, she just kept bringing them. Together they grew in their craft, teacher and student. Mallory taught the girl all she knew, having no children of her own. She schooled the girl in craft, protocol and blood law, weapons and religion. Morals and truths and in everything she had learned of the black widow's craft. Recent Events After a recurring prophetic dream continuously wakes Annia night after night she finally decides to travel to the capitol and try and meet with the man who ruled there. Along the way she met some interesting characters, most notably a kindred cat by the name of Fluffbane. Together the broke into the territory seat and met with the enraged Warlord Prince that ruled there, eventually they convinced him they were trustworthy and so he joined forces with them to help scout for a new queen for Dea Al Mon, the warning from Annia's dream being ever present in their minds, they head out to find the future ruler of Dea Al Mon. Choose badly and Dea Al Mon will fall. Annia is currently a character in Hiatus as we find her a new home. Thread Timeline #A meeting....of fate? #Restless #Just this side of sane Category:Characters